


Holby City: Surprise Us. Surprise Them.

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Holby City
Genre: F/F, Female Pregnancy, Graphic births, M/M, Male Lactation, Miscarriage Scares, Mpreg, Pregnant Joe, pregnant Amelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Joe and Amelia have sex for the first time. Because of a couple of things were forgotten. One is that the antibiotics negated the birth control. No condom was used, they are going to be parents. Amelia is pregnant with their baby. Watch as they handle pregnancy young, but with the help of Amelia’s parents. They are going to have a baby while following their dreams. The surprise is on wither their baby is a boy or girl. It’s the fun part. The baby surprises their parents and grandparents. Mpreg later on the alternative, male lactation, if you don’t like, please no one is forced to read this story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).

> Still add this, enjoy, read and review. If not, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

Holby City: Surprise Us. Surprise Them.

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything. Amelia belongs to a fellow writer Vgault. The characters belong to two tv shows. The first one is Holby City and the second belongs to Blue Bloods. The alternative is more to see what her parent’s reactions will be, if it’s Joe that’s pregnant not Amelia and see the differences.

[Still add this, if you enjoy. Read, review and give kudos. If not, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.]

This is for Vgault, the ideas you helped bounce helped bring this story together and the request was wonderful. This is the first time I do a female pregnancy, and I hope I did a good job, and I hope it’s a good story.

.Summary.

Joe and Amelia have sex for the first time. Because of a couple of things were forgotten. One is that the antibiotics negated the birth control. No condom was used, they are going to be parents. Amelia is pregnant with their baby. Watch as they handle pregnancy young, but with the help of Amelia’s parents. They are going to have a baby while following their dreams. The surprise is on wither their baby is a boy or girl. It’s the fun part. The baby surprises their parents and grandparents. Mpreg later on the alternative, male lactation, if you don’t like, please no one is forced to read this story.

* * *

Conception.

It seemed like Amelia had her life planned. Life has it’s challenges that sometimes pop up in life. While thinking about it, she decided to go to her class. Classes can be challenging and a pain to deal with. It’s wonderful that while she is dealing with this, she has her boyfriend Joe to help with this.

Sometimes it feels like at her breaking points, he helps encourage her to keep going. She is currently on her path to become a Doctor like her father and mother. It’s so cool that they were able to give her advice and help guide her. The day ends better when she gets back her test to see she passed it.

With these classes down, she goes to a Counselor and talks to her, to see what it’s looking like for her classes and College classes to help her be prepared because it seems like what her mom tells her, is that sometimes what she is going to do as Doctor would be different from the books that she reading to learn will be different with experience.

Amelia leaves later, happy that she only needs a couple of years left and the best way to understand the experience is to intern at the hospital. With the classes she has taken, it’s going to help with so much. She applies and waits, waits for the time that she is told wither she can be an intern or not.

That was few days ago.

She then looks and sees that she is accepted and learn from Joe that he is accepted into the working as Constable. It’s perfect and deserves a celebration. While having dinner, Joe and Amelia decided to give a kiss and a toast.

When things get heated between the kiss, as they went back up to her bedroom, kisses become passionate as they continue without thinking, neither had protection despite Amelia telling Joe that she is on birth control. There is going to be change when she learns something later on.

* * *

One Month Pregnant.

It wasn’t until a month went by that Amelia wiped her mouth after puking for nearly an hour. She pants and wipes her face to see that she has slight dark circles under her eyes. It wasn’t until someone had coffee near her that she ended up dry heaving and puking for ten minutes.

Amelia sighs at her appearance and decided to take a nap, figuring, she’s working too hard and needs to relax. It was while sleeping, she smiled at the thought of her one-night stand which is her first time having sex with Joe. Joe is fantastic and wonderful, even in bed.

Does her parents know she had sex that night? Nope.

She ends up getting waken up by her mother Dominic, who gently shakes her, as she yawns and stretches her arms to wake up.

Dominic says, “It’s time for dinner, why so tired honey?”

Amelia shrugs, “Working too hard I guess.”

Dinner was good as Amelia mentioned how it getting exciting to get the experience while interning at the hospital. Lofty looked at his daughter with pride and excitement. She is following in her footsteps and pursuing her dreams of what she wants to be in life.

While getting ready for bed, she fell asleep and woke up. She quickly got ready and got to the school to class, but before going to class, she ended up spending thirty minutes puking in the toilet her dinner.

Dinner was perfect eaten, now coming out of his mouth, it’s disgusting and gross. She starts to go to class, when she notices black spots and forces herself to kneel as she starts to pass out. The teacher and another student help her as that same classmate calls for help.

Joe was currently reading when he gets the call from Amelia’s phone by someone else that she is taken to the hospital. Going quickly, she goes to see that Amelia is currently sleeping while given IV fluid since she is dehydrated.

Joe takes her hand, “Babe what’s going on?”

Amelia opens her eyes and rasps, “I passed out. I don’t know what caused it. Why are you here?”

Joe explains, “Context of your words babe, you passed out. What happen?”

Amelia thinks, “I don’t know they collected my blood and urine, so they might figure it out.”

Joe thinks, “I could call your parents.”

Then a voice says, “NO THAT’S NOT POSSIBLE!”

Amelia winces, “I’m guessing that’s mom.”

Another is heard, “I WANT TO SEE THAT BOY SHE IS WITH!”

Joe winces, “What’s wrong babe?”

Amelia winces, “I hope it’s not cancer.”

Dominic comes in, “Amelia Lucille Copeland Chiltern.”

Lofty comes in, “Love we promised to talk calmly.”

Amelia winces, “Am I dying? Is it cancer, I die before noon syndrome?”

Dominic frowns, “No honey, are you having sex?”

Amelia feels her cheeks grow dark red, “What makes you think that?”

Dominic shows, “You’re blood work shows you are a month pregnant.”

Amelia gets up and goes over, looking at the paper, but Joe manages to catch her and put her back, having a dizzy spell, he wrings as wet cloth to her forehead.

She groans, “How we had protection, okay no condom. But I am on birth control.”

Lofty adds, “Honey you were also taking anti-biotics which counters birth control.”

Amelia groans as Joe wonders and thinks.

Then, “Babe what were we celebrating that night?”

She thinks, “Maybe that I only need two more years of school? Or you getting a job as a Constable?”

Joe sighs, “You don’t know what we were celebrating?”

Amelia laughs, “I think I stopped thinking when we went to my room?”

Joe thinks, “How did we get you pregnant?”

Dominic was about to answer when Amelia thinks.

“When you were on top of me and I allowed to put your-.”

Dominic clamps her mouth, “Baby I might be disappointed but please I don’t need to know about your sex life.”

Amelia nods, “I’m really sorry mom. I didn’t think we would be pregnant.”

Dominic rubs her arm, “Well for now let’s see what’s going to happen?”

Lofty adds, “And we need to have a talk with Joe and for now you’re grounded for a month.”

Amelia sighs, “Ahh man.”

Lofty says, “Yeah man you’re now pregnant.”

Joe kisses her forehead as he goes to talk with Lofty and Dominic. While listening, he’s told that he should have used protection and that since he’s going to be a father, he needs to tell his family.

Yep, Joe Reagan will be telling his family, his high school slash college sweetheart is pregnant with their baby. While trying to come up with something, he decided to sit by Amelia’s bed. She seemed to be sleeping and content.

He rubs her belly, “You might have not been planned, but we both will still love you little one no matter what.”

Amelia mumbles, “It’s not my fault I got impatient to wait for sex.”

Joe sighs, and yet this is their celebration and moment.

* * *

Six Months Pregnant.

Amelia sighs, while working on her paper, she felt a flutter in her belly. She wasn’t sure and figured gas. As she finished her paper, she decided to munch on a carrot, because she’s hungry for carrots and had been hankering for carrots.

While getting a carrot, she feels that flutter when her mother Dominic comes inside to see tears running down his daughter’s face. He runs over.

He checks, “What’s wrong treasure?”

She sobs, “I think I’m losing the baby?”

He checks her pants, no blood or anything to see that it’s a miscarriage is happening. He checks her belly and feels, it’s not a miscarriage, the baby is kicking, making their first movements inside her.

He wipes her tears, “Sweetie, that’s the baby kicking.”

She sobs, “Really?”

He nods.

Joe is coming inside, “I bring dinner for tonight. What’s happening? Baby, what’s wrong?”

She puts his hand to where the kicks are strong and he smiles, hugging where the baby is. Putting his ear, she runs her hand through his hair. It was so wonderful, despite being young, she and Joe will love this baby. He seems to take fatherhood very seriously, that and according to what he mentioned as a carrier, he will help in responsibility in feeding their baby.

For her, that’s a victory and so sweet that Joe is helping in their baby. Problem is, every time they see the baby’s gender. They seem to want to keep their gender a secret, so only the baby knows for themselves if they are a boy or girl.

Joe sobs, “I can feel their kicks, so for now I’m going to make dinner. What am I making you baby.”

She thinks, “Breakfast, with plenty of mustard and maple syrup with sour cream.”

Joe smiles, “Good thing I got that.”

She kisses him, “You are the best. Maybe later I could give my gratitude to you.”

Dominic clears his throat, “I’m still here young lady.”

She pouts, “I’m already pregnant and a tiny bit horny. My body, my demands.”

Lofty comes in and laughs, “I blame your mother on that, he’s always horny when having you.”

Dominic feels his cheeks go dark red, as he playfully glares. Joe and Amelia go as they help each other in making dinner. It seemed perfect while Dominic has the others help put together a baby shower for their daughter. This is their grandchild that deserves to be loved and spoil. That and for now, they are hiding the planning of the baby shower.

Amelia and Joe are preoccupied later on as Dominic and Lofty agreed to keep on ear plugs. By the next morning, they forgot to remove them because they were rushing and getting ready for work.

Because they were nearly late for work.

The two are working when Essie comes to the two.

Dominic says, “We plan to do a baby shower.”

Essie cheers, “Wonderful, what’s the baby, boy or girl?”

Lofty joins in, “We don’t know, baby seems to hide their identity.”

Essie thinks, “Well maybe have the guest bring gender neutral stuff for the baby. How’s mommy doing?”

Lofty answers, “Good, yesterday she was scared that she thought she was having a miscarriage.”

Dominic adds quickly, “But it turns out, the baby was kicking their first movement. Right now the Joe’s mother will be coming into England when the baby is close to due date to help with the baby.”

Lofty nods, “That and to meet our daughter.”

Essie thinks, “Who is the mother?”

Dominic answers, “Commissioner Frank Reagan of the New York Police Department.”

Essie is stunned, “Awful long way to join the police here in Holby City.”

Lofty says, “Joe says he wanted to work somewhere where they don’t always looks at him as Commissioner Reagan’s son. But Joe Reagan Constable Reagan in the Holby Police Department.”

Essie wonders, “So how’s the surprise going?”

Dominic looks, “Well for now we have food planned out, the decorations and games planned out.”

Essie challenges, “And how will you put it together?”

Lofty points out, “Easy, we are going to keep the two preoccupied.”

Essie smirks, “How?”

Dominic sighs, “We don’t know.”

Lofty snaps his fingers, “Have Amelia and Joe go to a breakfast date and then have them go clothes shopping for the baby.”

Dominic thinks, “Hopefully that works.”

Essie looks, “Well better keep the plan on the DL since your daughter is an intern here.”

Dominic mentally curses, “Right.”

The conversation is ended there as Amelia starts to do interning there. The three of them making sure that Amelia is unaware of the conversation about the baby shower. Amelia is working as Joe visits with a surprise lunch, making Amelia nearly cry.

She loves how Joe keeps spoiling her and making her feel so special. While the two have lunch, Amelia mentions how it seems like their baby loves it when she is on her feet and moving around. Joe talks about how his beat is pretty good and so far it’s nice to be able to work in a different place from New York.

Amelia asks, “What is your mom like?”

Joe smiles, “Mom is the most wonderful Police Commissioner, he not only works hard to show the New York Police Department works their hardest to protect people. But also makes choices that may not seem like a good idea, but help in the long run.”

Amelia hugs her boyfriend, who starts to cry.

“I miss my mommy.”

She rubs his back, knowing this wasn’t an easy choice to move this far from his mother and work in a new place. Then while comforting him, the baby decided to join in comforting by kicking. Enough that even Joe can feel the baby’s kicks.

Amelia moved back to see that Joe calm down, but has slightly red rimmed eyes. As they sit and think. Amelia remembered that Joe’s mom will be coming out as her due date gets closer. It will definitely help and let Joe see his mother and siblings.

Days went by as it grows closer to the baby shower, as Amelia continues to work, she notices that she needs to get clothes that fit. Joe’s hands are magic in massaging her back and hands. While doing that, he would love her and assure her, she’s prefect in his eyes. That and their baby is growing in their first home.

Inside her.

Then finally it’s the baby shower, Amelia and Joe go to have a breakfast date. The two are going to get clothes for their baby. Both agree that their baby will not come and go to the hospital without clothes.

They decided to also make sure to have a suitcase ready when Amelia gives birth to their baby. It’s perfect that they have everything planned. They go inside and see that there are a few people giving Amelia looks of judgement, but she simply ignores them as they go and sit down to eat.

Joe smiles, “This is perfect.”

Amelia notices, “Is there something going on with your pectorals?”

Joe blushes, “They are sensitive, so please don’t make fun of me.”

Amelia thinks, “That’s why you didn’t want to squeeze during sex, sensitive? Well for now let’s forget about sex and enjoy food. This baby is hungry and so am I.”

Joe sighs, “ True and I’m hungry too.”

As the two enjoy breakfast, they had a few people congratulate them and enjoy their food. While walking to a baby store for clothes, Joe and Amelia look at outfits the baby will enjoy. It seems like right now the baby is sleeping and seems to decide to not kick for now.

Leaving Amelia to look forward to taking a nap when they get home from their trip. She removes her jacket, and they pick out a few more outfits. Joe looks to see that they a enough outfits to last for a good long while. That’s why Dominic and Lofty added in the invitations to limit their gifts on clothes since the two are getting clothes.

As they got closer back to the house, Amelia and Joe managed to get their bags to the door, ringing it. Dominic and Lofty check, the party is ready, so they turn off the lights and the guests hide including their surprise guests that came.

Joe helps Amelia up the stairs.

Joe says, “Babe go ahead and take a nap. I’ll fold the clothes.”

Amelia yawns, “Perfect, wait did the power go out?”

Everyone yells, “Surprise!”

Amelia yells, “What a surprise for my baby?! I didn’t think there would be one.”

Dominic hugs his daughter, “This is our grandchild they deserve to be spoiled by us.”

Frank comes in, “By me.”

Henry joins in, “Don’t forget the Great Grandpa gets to spoil the most.”

Joe hugs Frank, “Mom you’re here.”

Frank hugs his son, “Of course, Mr. Copeland invited all of us to England.”

Henry added, “We managed to come in too. How’s my grandson doing?”

Joe admits, “I miss you guys. I miss.”

Frank hugs his son, who starts to cry, he won’t admit it either. But he misses having his son in New York. Sure he calls, but it’s never fun when his son is here, far away from his family. According to what he was told. Joe is enjoying working as a Constable and often goes along with the Detective Inspectors to help when he wants to be a detective himself.

Joe calms down, “I’m sorry.”

Henry points out, “Don’t be, that’s why your mother agreed to stay a week and then come back a week when the baby comes.”

Amelia joins in, “Thank and welcome to Holby City. I see you meet with my parents.”

Frank nods, “And I am his mother.”

Amelia nods, “He talks about you guys and really misses you guys.”

Danny joins in, “We miss him too. So let’s party.”

The party goes well as Amelia gets to know the Reagan clan and his nephews and nieces. Amelia loved talking with Erin and Linda. Linda mentioning how Danny knows what it’s like since he’s the one who had given birth to Jack.

Jack is excited about his cousin and Amelia made sure to send plenty of pictures of the baby to them.

Linda wonders, “Boy or girl?”

Amelia admits, “Unknown, this baby is keep themselves surprise of being a boy or girl.”

Erin smiles, “Looks like this baby is wanting to surprise you.”

Amelia smiles, “Surprise Us. Surprise Everyone.”

Nikki wonders, “Will you breastfeed the baby?”

Erin turns, “Nikki, there’s no need to nosey.”

Nikki shrugs, “It’s a legitimate question mom.”

Amelia shakes it off, “It’s no prob and to answer your question Nikki. Joe is going to be the one to breastfeed the baby.”

Linda smiles, “Cool. I remember we were having breakfast at this diner. Danny was nursing Jack, but this couple started to disrespect Danny right in front of me and our baby. But was breastfeeding, so all he wanted was Danny’s milk. But still Danny pulls out his badge and tells them to keep going, he’s going to have them in handcuffs soon. They left after glaring at Danny.”

Amelia laughs, “Wow, those idiots did that?”

Erin sighs, “Yep, that and judge that Danny nursed Jack until he was two?”

Linda shakes her head, “Three.”

Amelia’s eyes widen, “Even with teeth Danny breastfed until then?”

Linda smirks, “Believe me, even he decided to stop at three because he commented it felt like he was breastfeeding a shark.”

The party was a success and both Joe and Amelia loved the gifts that is for their baby. Including the money, they will put in their baby’s account. That way the baby’s money will grow as they save money for their child.

Joe decided to fold the clothes but comforted Amelia after they saw the baby’s nursery room. It was perfect and wonderful. While he folded the clothes and let her sleep. The only thing left is for the baby to come. That and pretty much his gift for the baby. While getting that done, he secretly puts something in the suitcase to make sure it’s there.

But not something that Amelia can see just yet.

The next day, Amelia looks and sighs, now all they need is for the baby to come and live in their new nursery.

* * *

Nine Months Pregnant to Birth.

Amelia groans as she puts her hands to her back.

Yep.

The baby is five days overdue. For now she’s confined to the desk to intern with a simpler job because of how far along she is. Classes are done and for now she’s on her summer break and taking classes online that help.

Because of that, she is getting closer to earning her degree and finishing her classes to become a doctor. Even the Counselor commented that by interning and getting the experience, this will help when she applies for a job to become a doctor.

That’s what will make a difference in getting her a job. It helps as she rubs her baby belly. Feeling the baby moving, but probably wanting to get out. They are having a tight fit while she is feeling close to exploding.

Essie comes in, “How’s the new mommy?”

Amelia yawns, “Wanting the baby to come out. Joe my sweet Joe he went and got me food at three in the morning and came back at four. He’s currently working and trying to stay awake without coffee.”

Dominic comes in, “Oh, yeah that’s a challenge. I’ve been in his shoes.”

Essie looks, “Well for now you want something to eat?”

She shakes her head, “Maybe something like pasta or salad. Pizza has been giving me heartburn. Right now the baby seems to be calm. Here I’ll take this to the Doctor and then I’ll come meet mom and dad at the cafeteria.”

Dominic nods, “Perfect, but remember. Do not work too hard, or else.”

Lofty smacks Dominic’s ass, “Perfect timing babe. Let’s go eat.”

Dominic winces, “I’m sore.”

Lofty smirks, “I didn’t hear you complain last night even with the hand-.”

Dominic clamps his mouth, “Do it and the only thing pleasing your body is your own hand.”

Lofty pouts, “You’re no fun.”

Amelia leaves, not wanting to know about her mom’s sex life more than ever. While bringing the paper to the doctor, she winced, false contractions really do hurt. As she got closer, she ended up landing on the last step on her tail bone.

Wincing, she got up and went to give the paper. Ignoring the pain that started to come. And as she got closer to the Cafeteria, it wasn’t as much. So she decided to have some pasta and chicken.

While getting food, she winced.

These false contractions seem to eat often. Dominic notices his daughter wincing and decided to get up.

Dominic checks, “Something wrong Treasure?”

Amelia nods, “These false contractions keep hitting.”

He asks, “How often? When did they start?”

Amelia thinks, “When I landed on the last step on my ass.”

Dominic helps her sit down, “Honey, that might have induced labor.”

She looks scared, “No way, this baby is not ready to come out.”

Lofty points out, “Treasure, that was five days ago.” 

She groans, “Fine, but for now call Joe.”

Lofty nods as they help their daughter to the elevator. Essie steps in as they stop at a floor.

Dominic says, “Get a wheelchair, me and Lofty are going to be grandparents soon.”

Amelia groans, “These contractions suck and hurt so much.”

Essie helps grab one as they make it to the floor, while Lofty waits for Joe to come in. Dominic helps his daughter, whose contractions came more frequent. While that, he checks and she is about six centimeters dilated.

Amelia groans, “Can I walk?”

Dominic nods, “Sure baby girl. Let mommy help, okay?”

Amelia nods, “I’m scared.”

He kisses her forehead, “Don’t be. I’m here and Joe will be here with daddy.”

Amelia winces as he walks her back and forth. While the two walk, it’s nearly a couple of hours when Joe is racing upstairs with Lofty.

Joe apologizes, “I’m really sorry baby. I came as fast as I can.”

Amelia sobs, “Thanks, now help me. These contractions suck and make me feel like I’ve got glass being pulled up and down repeatedly.”

Joe nods and lets her take his hand as she continues to walk. While helping her walk, he would rub her back and help keep her occupied. The contractions continued as she was put in the bed. Joe helps her get comfortable. When she felt something pop inside her body. Then she winces and sighs, her water broke.

Amelia yells, “Mom this hurts!”

Joe helps by letting her take his hand, but probably will have it broken by the time it’s over. But his girlfriend is giving birth.

His pain is no more painful compared to what she’s going through. He looks to see her cheeks are dark red, and sweating badly. Happy he got a bowl of cold water with a cloth, he uses one hand to wring it out and gentle as best as he can fold it up and put it on her forehead.

She groans, “Please tell me I can push or heads will roll.”

Essie checks, “Okay, wow, you are indeed ready. So on the next contraction give me a big push. To ten okay?”

She sobs, “Fine, just let me.”

On the next contraction she bears down hard, screaming at the agony. But happy that the baby is moving to leave her body. She is panting as the next contraction of white agony pain comes, leaving her grunt and groaning.

Essie looks, “Okay I need you to pant otherwise, you’ll tear, okay?”

Amelia nods quickly as she pants, sobbing. Joe comforts her, wishing he could take her place so she wouldn’t have to suffer from the agony of birthing their child. When she bears down, screaming when she feels the baby turn.

Then after without waiting, she bears down hard, pushing but stops.

Essie looks, “One last push.”

Essie moves her hand as Amelia sobs, feeling the baby’s face. This little life had been living inside him and now coming out. Then Amelia uses the last bit of strength and pushes the baby out. The baby lands in Essie’s hands. Then the two hear a sneeze and crying from a baby unhappy to be forced out of their home.

Amelia and Joe sob, the baby is there. While waiting for the baby to be cleaned and given their vaccination shots quickly. The afterbirth is done, Amelia feeling her body shaking as she bring the baby, who is wrapped in a blanket.

Amelia moves to blanket as she lets their baby lay on her chest to feel her warmth. Their baby seems to calm down and coo looking at their mother, taking her finger.

Amelia looks at Joe, who is crying.

He sobs, “The baby looks just as beautiful as their mother.”

Essie comes in, “Well it looks like we were wrong.”

Amelia is scared, “What?”

She explains, “Nothing earth shaking, you both are the proud parents of a baby boy.”

Their son yawns, as Joe sees he has his dirty blonde hair, but both their blue eyes with his bits of hazel. Then he looks and gums wanting to be nursed.

Amelia smirks, “You’re up. Wait this is, who made this.”

Joe nods, “Right, my part in this. I did I thought it would be cool to make the baby a blanket to be wrapped in.”

Amelia winces, but laughs, “My boyfriend knows how to sew, is there any other secret talents you are hiding from me?”

Joe shakes his head. 

Joe unbuttons his shirt as their son is given to him. Letting him, but a couple of misses, he latches on biting, causing Joe to wince while feeling their son suckles his milk. While they listen to the suckles of their son.

Amelia winces, “What should we name him.”

Joe watches as their son still keeps his eyes on Amelia while suckling.

Joe thinks, “We could name him after my little sister Janine but Jamie, Jamison was going to be what my sister would have been named if the baby had been a boy.”

Amelia thinks, “Jamison.”

Joe adds, “Maybe your mom Jamison Dominic Henry Chiltern?”

Amelia shakes her head, “Jamison Dominic Henry Chiltern Reagan. He’s you’re son too honey. You’re breastfeeding for me. You look so cute feeding him.”

Joe switches Jamie immediately latches on, biting and suckling.

Joe winces, “And my bitter.”

Dominic knocks, “Can we see our grandson?”

Lofty looks, “Why aren’t you breastfeeding baby?”

Joe admits, “I’m a carrier often couples like us, I am able to breastfeed the baby.”

Amelia points out, “He’s name is Jamie. Jamie Reagan.”

Dominic watches as Joe burps him. Jamie lets out a cute squeaked burp. Yawning, he looks at Dominic with curious eyes. He looks like the best of his parents. While looking, he reaches with curiousness.

Dominic lets Joe put him in his arms.

Dominic cries, “He’s so cute. We are definitely spoiling our grandson, right Lofty?”

Lofty lets his tiny hand hold his finger.

“Oh yes, right Treasure?”

Dominic looks to see both Amelia and Joe sleeping. Dominic continues to coo to Jamie as he falls asleep. Then Amelia reaches, as Dominic lets his grandson lay his tiny head on her chest. The three of them as they fall asleep.

Lofty takes a picture, “Good Luck Jamie.”

Dominic laughs, “Welcome to this loving family. I better call Commissioner Reagan to show him the picture of his grandson Jamie.”

Lofty thinks, ‘They look so cute.”

Jamie and Joe are talking in their sleep as Amelia continues to sleep and rub her son’s back. While dreaming of a unicorn.

* * *

Epilogue One Year Old.

Amelia wakes up to see that Joe is sleeping, poor guy was working and came home late. That’s why she made sure he had dinner and feed Jamie milk that Joe pumped and left for him. Jamie is such a sweet baby.

The problem is, is that Jamie is exploring the world with his mouth. Right now they are on poop duty. He managed to eat three dimes. They are lucky he didn’t put a whole dollar in his mouth. This was the American money Joe kept with him. That and the coins, for now, they have a forth one.

That’s why they keep giving Jamie vegetables and fruit. He loves apples and grapes. For now Jamie is climbing to his mother. While climbing, he gives his mother kisses and still keeps kissing. 

Amelia wakes up and gives a raspberry kisses to his belly. Causing Jamie to squeal with delight, as she carries him and gives him kisses.

“Happy Birthday Baby Boy.”

Jamie hugs, “Mommy’s birthday?”

Amelia points out, “No baby boy, you’re birthday.”

Jamie points to himself, “Why?”

She helps him as he uses his big boy potty. Then has the shower on, set to the perfect temperature, letting him splash and have fun. His first birthday is simple. Joe did wake up and started putting the food she prepared the night before.

Buying the pizza for later.

Getting the cake for the fridge. One extra for Jamie to eat, the other for the guest.

Decorations are done and for now, the guests are to come. They were bringing their own food, minus his mom, grandpa and siblings. While the food is cooking, he made their breakfast with pancakes and bacon.

While Jamie is playing, Amelia cleaned him and then turned off the water. Jamie pouted but loved it when he gets wrapped in the towel. Joe plans out, the lasagna will be put in later, the pizza is waiting to be ordered.

The cake is sitting in the fridge.

Amelia dresses Jamie in shorts, shirt and shoes. He looks around as she combs his hair. Then after that, puts him at his hip as they go downstairs.

Jamie sees his daddy.

“Daddy.”

Joe turns and gives Jamie a kiss on the cheek.

“How’s our birthday boy?”

Jamie pouts, “Num, nums.”

Joe sits them down, as he lets Jamie latch on, wincing, before it was without teeth, now with teeth.

Amelia smirks, “We could wean him.”

Joe whines, “If Danny could breastfeed Jack till three, so can I?”

Amelia shrugs, “Okay, for now the decorations are done?”

Joe nods, “Yep and the food is ready to go to the oven.”

Joe switches Jamie.

He finishes, then burps while eating a piece of his daddy’s pancake. Jamie doesn’t eat much after nursing from Joe.

Amelia thinks, “Pinata, is done. So all that’s left is to put the food in the oven, order the pizza and be prepared for the guests.”

Joe smiles, “Jamie is going to love to see more people.”

Later on as Joe put the lasagna in the oven, he felt tiny arms wrap around his leg tightly. Amelia kneels.

“Don’t you want to see my mom baby boy?”

Jamie cries, shaking his head quickly. That was the problem, Jamie didn’t like big crowds and would try to hide to get away. Joe looks and after putting the timer on. He picks up Jamie, who buries his face in his neck.

Joe thinks, “I’ll try to get him to say hi. Give mommy a kiss baby boy.”

Jamie hugs and kisses Amelia, who kisses his cheek, then continues with getting the food ready for the guest. When he got closer, Jamie started to cry, rubbing his eyes. Joe could see he’s getting tired.

Danny was sitting as Joe unbutton his shirt, letting Jamie latch on.

Joe groans, “Jamie not so rough peanut. I know you’re scared, but my pectoral are not chew toys.”

Joe pats his bottom.

Danny takes a sip of beer, “Believe me I said the same thing to Jack.”

Joe sighs, “For now I think Jamie is tired and needs a nap.”

Danny pats his back, “He looks so cute.”

Joe smiles, “He is, for now he’s passing three dimes.”

Danny whistles, “Wow.”

Joe nods.

Amelia comes in, “Mom and dad are currently helping cook, what’s going on with Jamie?”

Joe switches as Jamie bites again.

Joe winces, “My pectorals are apparently his teething toy.”

Amelia rubs his back, “Want me to take him upstairs.”

Joe shakes his head, “He’s fine, for now he’s getting close to sleeping.”

Amelia smiles and kisses Joe, who kisses back, then after that, the food is served as guest start to eat. Joe lets Jamie sleep with his small head on his chest, he runs his hand through his son’s hair. Dirty blonde like him.

Jamie makes noises while sleeping, and Amelia brings in food, both sharing as Jamie continues to nap. Until he woke up as Joe helps him to his highchair and then given the small blue birthday cake.

Amelia holds her phone as they sing to him.

Curious Jamie smashes the candle with his small palm. Joe had to take the candle away, he won’t let his son eat candle wax. Jamie then smashes his face in the cake, causing everyone to laugh.

After the cake was done, presents were given as Jamie runs around high on sugar until it was nighttime and after feeding him. Jamie was put to bed.

Joe goes next to Amelia.

“Why does he have to turn one today?”

Amelia rubs his arm, “I’m not sure. But the Doctor did tell me Jamie is a carrier.”

Joe thinks, “Like me.”

Amelia nods, “I passed that onto him.”

Joe assures, “We have plenty of time to worry when he gets older and starts dating. Making sure he uses protection to not get pregnant.”

Amelia nods, “Agreed.”

* * *

The End.

I hope this one-shot was good and I hope you enjoy it. Read, review and give kudos. There is going to be an alternative to see how Dominic and Lofty react if it’s their daughter’s boyfriend that’s the one that’s pregnant. Let me know how that one goes, it’s the same as this one, minus it’s going to be from his perspective.

Read, review and enjoy. If not, no one is forced to read this story, so please. No harsh comments.


	2. Holby City: Surprise Us. Surprise Them.  *Where Joe is the One Pregnant With Baby Jamie*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Amelia have sex for the first time. Because of a couple of things were forgotten. One is that the antibiotics negated the birth control. No condom was used, they are going to be parents. Amelia is pregnant with their baby. Watch as they handle pregnancy young, but with the help of Amelia’s parents. They are going to have a baby while following their dreams. The surprise is on wither their baby is a boy or girl. It’s the fun part. The baby surprises their parents and grandparents. Mpreg later on the alternative, male lactation, if you don’t like, please no one is forced to read this story.   
This is the alternative one, where Joe is pregnant and see the differences in reaction and what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still adds this, please read, review, give kudos. If you don't like this, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

Holby City: Surprise Us. Surprise Them.

*Where Joe is the One Pregnant With Baby Jamie*

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything. Amelia belongs to a fellow writer Vgault. The characters belong to two tv shows. The first one is Holby City and the second belongs to Blue Bloods. The alternative is more to see what her parent’s reactions will be, if it’s Joe that’s pregnant not Amelia and see the differences.

[Still add this, if you enjoy. Read, review and give kudos. If not, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.]

This is for Vgault, the ideas you helped bounce helped bring this story together and the request was wonderful. This is the first time I do a female pregnancy, and I hope I did a good job, and I hope it’s a good story.

.Summary.

Joe and Amelia have sex for the first time. Because of a couple of things were forgotten. One is that the antibiotics negated the birth control. No condom was used, they are going to be parents. Amelia is pregnant with their baby. Watch as they handle pregnancy young, but with the help of Amelia’s parents. They are going to have a baby while following their dreams. The surprise is on wither their baby is a boy or girl. It’s the fun part. The baby surprises their parents and grandparents. Mpreg later on the alternative, male lactation, if you don’t like, please no one is forced to read this story.

This is the alternative one, where Joe is pregnant and see the differences in reaction and what happens.

* * *

Conception.

Joe Reagan was looking at the world of England. He came here to be able to make a name for himself. Sometimes it was better than being in New York, where all he has to say is ‘Reagan’ and it automatically brings back to his mother.

Commissioner Frank Reagan.

While he is proud to be the son of Commissioner Frank Reagan. He wants to be able to be more than that. That’s why he moved to Holby City in England to be able to make a life here. He then meets Amelia Copeland Chiltern.

It was love at first sight.

While dating, she is currently in high school but going to college at the same time. He loved how she is strong and dedicated to follow her dreams. She also made his heart flutter and made him nervous when she first met him.

That was three months ago.

While waiting, he gets a call telling him that he’s accepted into working as a Constable. Now it’s going to be Constable Reagan. Joe was excited to work, he is able to work in Holby City. Then when he finished, he was given a uniform and given a few days to explore the city to take places. As a way to help him get familiar with the locations.

Walking around, he got a phone call from Amelia. She’s close to completing her classes and be able to do College classes. With this, she’s getting closer to becoming a Doctor and that she is going to intern at the hospital. It made him so happy that his girlfriend is reaching the stars with her dreams.

Then as he goes to make their dinner. He wants to be able spend time with Amelia and after coming home, the two decided to do this for the first time. They have dinner to celebrate as they kiss and toast. Then things become passionate as they kiss and find their way upstairs from there.

Joe and Amelia continue from there, one of things that slip for them. One is that they don’t use protection, but that Amelia told Joe she is on birth control. For Joe he completely forgot to get birth control because as a carrier. He is given birth control. The one thing he doesn’t know is that, things will change for them, especially Joe.

* * *

One Month Pregnant.

Things were great, until a few days later. Joe is left puking in the bathroom, figuring, it’s stress he ignores it. The problem is, is that this last for nearly a month. The morning of the month, Joe groans, wanting to sleep. But unfortunately he felt his stomach violently churn. He groans as he races to the bathroom, puking up what he had for dinner.

Dinner was great the night before, now it’s worse when it’s coming out of his mouth. While puking he gripped the toilet rim tightly as his knuckles went white. Then finally he was able to stop puking, he is left panting.

Joe sighs as he wipes his mouth, then finally rinses his mouth. He then checks and is glad his tour starts in a couple of hours, giving him time to shower and hopefully the stomach churning ends from there.

Work was a good distraction, but a few of his colleagues were giving him weird looks. Which is no surprise because he has slight dark circles under his eyes and looked really pale. And his skin is usually pretty much like almond with hint of tan. Sighing, he continued with his shift.

Lunch was light, but it didn’t make a difference, because he ended up puking it later on. Cursing, he just was glad that he was able to finish his tour. Going back to his apartment, he thought about asking Amelia to dinner.

But decided against it.

Does her parents know she had sex with him? Nope.

Does his own mother or siblings know about him having sex? Not really.

He decided to go home and have dinner. The leftovers that he and Amelia shared. But as soon as he got home and changed out of his uniform, he was out like a light from his head hitting the pillow on the couch. Joe ended up sleeping for a couple of hours, while sleeping, he notice that he got no emails from his mom or text messages from his siblings.

Guess Danny’s not happy about him leaving New York. When he notice that he was tired, and slept, so he decided to heat up the leftovers and have it for dinner. While eating dinner, he decided to text his mom about work and talk about how different it is here in Holby City as oppose to New York.

His mom was proud that he’s got a job here and is a Constable. He wiped a tear, missing his mom and wishing he could get a hug to smell the aftershave he wears and hint of scotch. While thinking, he decided to tuck in early to be able to get to work and later on surprise Amelia with a visit at the hospital.

He came into work and was about to change, when he smelled coffee that caused his stomach to churn as he ends up with his head in the toilet, puking up what he had for dinner. He curses, as he feels his stomach to continue to reject what he had for dinner.

It seems like his great dinner is now the worst thing to taste now that’s coated with stomach bitter acid. After puking dinner, it went to drying heaving, making him hug the toilet for nearly thirty minutes.

Joe groans as he rinses his mouth, and tries to remove the taste of puke from his lips. While rising his mouth, he was able to walk to the locker rooms, putting his bag in, he changed into his uniform. Then as he starts to get to the conference room, black spots started dancing in his vision.

His vision started to blur, as he grapples for something to hold onto as he hits and falls to the floor. One of the officers managed to catch him, trying to wake up Joe as another calls for an ambulance. They have him loaded onto the stretcher as he is taken to the hospital. The same one that Amelia is going to intern at.

Class was canceled for Amelia, while reading her textbook, she gets wind of an officer, who lost consciousness and is being taken to the hospital. She realizes it’s Joe that’s been taken. Worried for her boyfriend, she stands by as he remove his uniform shirt and then watch as they take blood and urine from him.

She sits by and holds his hand, frowning at his paleness. Then wonders what is going on with her boyfriend. What’s causing this? What caused him to pass out? While thinking that her mom comes in with her father.

Dominic comments, “Treasure, this is?”

She says, “My boyfriend Joe Reagan.”

Lofty comes in, “Constable Reagan’s bloodwork and urine is being checked. According to what was told, he passed out and was reported to have been puking.”

Amelia is worried, “What’s wrong with Joe?”

Dominic rubs her arm, “Don’t worry Treasure, we’ll get to the bottom of this.”

Dominic and Lofty left as Joe pants and opens his eyes, trying to take in where he is. This is not the Police Station, so where is he? He realizes, this is the Hospital and he’s been taken to the Hospital.

He rasps, “Amelia?”

Amelia holds his hand, “I’m here baby, what’s going on? I was told you passed out.”

Joe shrugs, “I don’t know.”

Amelia adds, “You were puking. What’s wrong?”

Dominic is heard, “THIS IS A JOKE RIGHT?!”

Lofty adds, “That is not possible, just check his blood and urine again.”

Joe sighs, “I’m guessing your parents are here.”

Amelia nods, and looks, “Maybe they know something.”

Joe wonders, “Like what I’m a carrier but we used protection, so what is wrong with me?”

Dominic enters, and looks from Joe to their daughter. Lofty seems confused as he follows where Dominic looked.

Joe decides to says, “Is this the shovel talk for dating your daughter? Or I’m going to die before noon syndrome? Cancer or I’m going to live for two days syndrome?”

Dominic asks, “Are you having sexual intercourse with my daughter?”

Joe could feel his cheeks get dark red.

Amelia, whose cheeks are dark red, says, “What makes you think we had sex?”

Dominic replies grimly, “How about your boyfriend’s bloodwork shows he’s a month pregnant. So did you both have sex?”

Joe sighs, “We did use protection.”

Amelia nods, “That and we were celebrating.”

Joe wonders, “What were we celebrating?”

Dominic was about to talk when Lofty comes in to talk.

“We promised to handle this calmly love. But also Amelia you had antibiotics which negates birth control and I checked, you don’t go on birth control Joe?”

Joe shakes his head. 

Dominic sighs, “How could our daughter get him pregnant?”

Lofty looks, “We didn’t have Amelia checked on the carrier genetic marker and it looks like when they did, she is. That causes her to get her the other person in this Joe, pregnant. Which is why he’s pregnant.”

Amelia thinks, “I think we were celebrating about me getting to be intern here or close to being a doctor.”

Joe thinks, “I thought we were celebrating on me being a Constable.”

Amelia thinks, “Okay, so I got you pregnant when I went on top of and you put your-.”

Dominic stops his daughter, “I’m baffled, but disappointed, but still I don’t want to hear about how sex the first time was.”

Lofty turns to Amelia, “You are grounded, we’ll talk to Joe later. For now he needs to rest.”

Amelia pouts, “Aw man.”

Lofty nods, “Yeah man you got you’re boyfriend pregnant, and yep sex for the first time.”

Joe sighs, knowing he’s going to telling his family soon. That’s going to an interesting thing to tell. His high school sweetheart got him pregnant and now they are going to have a baby.

He rubs his baby belly, “This was not our intention, but we both still love you all the same our little bambino, right Amelia?”

Amelia pouts, “It’s not our fault, I got impatient to try sex.”

Joe shakes his head, as Amelia rubs his arm, as he falls asleep to her running her hands through his hair and comforting him. He felt exhausted and needed to sleep.

If not for his sake, but for that of their unborn child.

* * *

Six Months Pregnant.

Joe was currently doing paperwork. One of the things he didn’t care for as a Constable, was the paperwork. Even in Holby City, he still has paperwork to do. While working on a report, he felt a flutter inside his belly. He’s not sure what this. It’s not gas, otherwise the boys would wheel his chair outside until it was safe to come back in with his chair.

He was thinking and decided to get carrots. It seems like the baby loves carrots, he wondering if the baby is honing on their inner bunny. While grabbing a bag of baby carrots, he notice that he felt another flutter. It made him feel uneasy with these flutters. He was finished with his reports, when he turn them to the Detective Inspector.

His shift was over, so he decided to stop at the store nearby to make dinner for Amelia, while getting the things he needs to cook, he also grabbed a few things he was craving for. He told his mother, who was disappointed, but surprised when he mentioned that he’s the one carrying the baby.

A few nights ago, he was crying and wishing he could talk to his mother. He really misses hearing his mom’s voice. That night his mom talk to him, asking about the baby. Talking about what he’s working on. The conversation nearly lasted for two hours. It was wonderful to hear his mother and talk about the baby.

He even complained that his pants are snug because of the baby growing, his mom assured him that’s normal. It means the baby is healthy and growing. Even his brother Danny assured, he and mom have been in their shoes. Joe was finished shopping, when he felt that flutter again.

Scared it’s something bad, he decided to ask Amelia’s mother about it. For now, he’s going to help make dinner for them. While going inside, he was getting the groceries, he gives Amelia a kiss. While she rubs his baby belly and hugs him.

Her hugs always did cause him to nearly cry, nearly.

While starting to cut the vegetables, he felt the flutter again, this scared him that might be miscarrying the baby. But he can’t lose their baby, his mother is excited about the baby. Amelia and her parents are.

He just can’t lose this baby, even he loves this little life inside him.

Amelia notice the tears going down Joe’s face, as well him going really pale. She then goes to him, and wipes the tears falling.

Amelia asks, worried in her tone, “Babe what’s wrong?”

Joe sobs, “I think I’m miscarrying.”

Dominic hears this and helps him to the chair. Then feels his pants to see that there is no blood and it doesn’t look like he’s suffering from any pain.

Dominic asks, “What’s happening?”

Joe sniffles, “I felt this flutter again and again since earlier. I can’t lose this baby, I love this little peanut too much for them to die.”

Dominic feels and can feel the flutter, and realizes, this is the baby’s first sign of movements. Which means the baby is finally kicking inside Joe. But because he doesn’t understand what’s going on, he’s probably scare he’s losing the baby.

Joe sobs, “Well? Is our baby okay?”

Dominic smiles gently and takes Joe’s hands into his to comfort her son’s boyfriend, who seems scared, as he explains.

“Your baby is kicking, they are currently kicking.”

Amelia touches where her mother touched, the baby is currently their kicks are flutters. Dominic notice something else is bugging his daughter’s boyfriend besides the possibility of nearly losing the baby.

Dominic gently asks, “What’s bugging you? I think it’s more than a near scare of miscarriage.”

Joe wanted to say it’s nothing that it was only the miscarriage scare, but it’s not. He misses him mom and wishes he was here to help him through his pregnancy. There is nothing wrong but it’s not the same because he wants his mom to be able to help him and assure him while comforting him.

Joe ended up sobbing, “I miss my mom.”

Dominic hugs Joe, holding and rubbing his back as he starts crying again. It hit Amelia that while she has her parents her, he doesn’t. All he has is his mom and grandpa, who are both in New York, while his mom comforts Joe. Amelia thought about making food, but with a tissue, Joe, who has red rimmed eyes, was able to calm down.

Joe sighs, “I’m really sorry, now it seems silly to fuss over nothing.”

Dominic assures, “You miss you’re mother it’s perfectly normal. Do you want to talk to him?”

Joe shakes his head, “I have to plan and be by the perfect time zone.”

Amelia asks, “How about you sit down and I make dinner?”

Joe shakes his head as Amelia helps him up. Joe grunts as he stands up, cradling his baby belly.

“I need the distraction. Please let me cook.”

Amelia nods as she helps him make dinner. It helped as Amelia learns about Joe’s family. They sound like great people. While they eat, he mentioned how his brother has given birth to baby Jack. Jack is three years old, and Danny is weaning Jack from breastfeeding, because he was close to drawing blood.

Amelia laughs as Lofty comes in, kissing Amelia on the cheek and Dominic on the lips. He gives Joe a pat on the shoulder as he talks about work. Joe made breakfast because he was hankering for it and had some cravings to add it.

Maple syrup with sour cream and mustard.

Then Joe kisses Amelia.

It started to get intense when Dominic cleared his throat, to show they are still with her parents.

Joe sighs, “I’m really sorry, but I’m feeling…”

Amelia smiles, “Horny honey?”

Joe blushes, feeling his cheeks grow dark red and hot.

Lofty laughs, “Don’t worry son, baby gets that from her mother. I remember how horny he was in wanting sex every minute.”

Dominic playfully glares, “I can’t believe you are telling them about our sex life.”

Amelia and Joe finish eating as they wash their dishes and Amelia decided they are going to go upstairs to sate him and comfort him. Dominic and Lofty are going to put together a baby shower, since it’s their grandchild to spoil and love. Then while planning, they decided to bring surprise guests for Joe. 

That and remembering to put on ear plugs for the night. The next day, Joe is going to work, they are trying to keep him on lightwork but still have someone with him while he does his tours so he’s not alone.

Joe is currently working with Constable Rizzoli.

Frankie asks, “So how’s pregnancy?”

Joe winces and rubs his back, “Okay, but besides backaches. I had a bad leg cramp which Amelia helped rub my leg until the cramp went away.”

He continues, “So what’s going on at the house?”

Joe shrugs, “For now we’re waiting till next month to start buying stuff for the baby. Me and Amelia have a day off together, so I thought it would be cool to have breakfast together. After we’re going to look at baby clothes.”

Frankie nods as they continue their patrol. For now the baby seems to be sleeping while he’s working, it’s only when he’s not working like sleeping is when the baby wants to have his attention.

Frank asks as he has coffee and Joe has water.

“Are you carrying a boy or girl?”

Joe shrugs, “ The baby seems to hide their identity but more gender. It looks like they are trying to surprise me and Amelia.”

Frankie laughs, “Surprise us. Surprise them, it looks like everything is a surprise with the baby.” 

Joe nods, “You are true on that, for now let’s continue to work. If I don’t start moving, this baby is going to remind to move.”

True to his word, he sighs, when he feels the baby start to kick his left side, causing him to wince. Frankie with permission nods as he puts his palm where the baby is kicking the strongest. Frankie’s eyes widen at feeling something hit his palm.

A tiny foot.

After that they continued their work. Each day as Joe goes to work, he grows more excited as it gets closer to their breakfast date. Amelia helps by rubbing his back to help with his back pain. She spoils him and gives him love. While assuring that to her, he’s still perfect.

Their baby is getting warm inside him and seems to love their first home while exploring it by kicking Joe. Amelia always put her ear at his belly when he’s relaxing to feel their baby’s movements and join in on Joe’s conversations with their baby boy.

They seem to hide their identity. So for now their baby is a mystery and won’t reveal themselves yet. Then finally their day off came, Joe was currently busy in the restroom and showering. After applying a lotion, Amelia takes her turn as Joe gets on his pants with waist band expanders and shirt that seems to show his baby belly.

Amelia sneaks up behind him as they form a heart with their hands and she helps him with his socks and shoes. While he goes to the door, Amelia reaches out and spanks his ass, causing him to blush dark red as they leave.

Dominic and Lofty sigh, young love.

Lofty sighs, “Well time for the surprise.”

He spanks Dominic, who jumps and blushes dark red. Like father, like daughter. Then while the two get started.

“I’m here, so did we make it to the right place.”

Dominic nods, “Yep, come on in and help.”

While that’s happening at the house, Joe walks with Amelia to the café for them to eat at. The two ignored the looks people are giving Joe, a few are a look of judgement while others look at him with disgust. The two ignore it as they sit down and get their orders.

Amelia asks Joe, “What’s it like being the son of Commissioner Frank Reagan?”

Joe sighs, “It was fun, we got to hear about cases from mom. But sometimes it can be stressful for him. I wanted to work but not always be looked at as Commissioner Frank Reagan’s son. But for now Constable Reagan, the pregnant Constable.”

Amelia nods, “True I feel you. While interning, all they sometimes look at me, is as Dominic Copeland and Lofty Chiltern’s daughter.”

Joe admits, “Please don’t make fun of me, but my pectoral is sensitive.”

Amelia adds, “Because of being a carrier, so if I’m the one that’s pregnant, you would breastfeed the baby?”

Joe nods.

Amelia concludes, “Well enough about sex. That maybe why you didn’t want me to squeeze.”

Joe blushes, “Can we eat baby?”

Amelia nods.

The two continue to eat until it was time for them to pay and go shopping for the baby. As the two enjoy breakfast, they had a few people congratulate them and enjoy their food. While walking to a baby store for clothes, Joe and Amelia look at outfits the baby will enjoy. It seems like right now the baby is sleeping and seems to decide to not kick for now.

Leaving Joe to look forward to taking a nap when they get home from their trip. She removes her jacket, and they pick out a few more outfits. Joe looks to see that they a enough outfits to last for a good long while. That’s why Dominic and Lofty added in the invitations to limit their gifts on clothes since the two are getting clothes.

As they got closer back to the house, Amelia and Joe managed to get their bags to the door, ringing it. Dominic and Lofty check, the party is ready, so they turn off the lights and the guests hide including their surprise guests that came.

Amelia helps Joe up the stairs.

Amelia says, “Babe go ahead and take a nap. I’ll fold the clothes.”

Joe yawns, “Perfect, wait did the power go out?”

Everyone yells, “Surprise!”

Joe yells, “What a surprise for my baby?! I didn’t think there would be one.”

Dominic hugs his daughter, “This is our grandchild they deserve to be spoiled by us.”

Frank comes in, “By me.”

Henry joins in, “Don’t forget the Great Grandpa gets to spoil the most.”

Joe hugs Frank, “Mom you’re here.”

Frank hugs his son, “Of course, Mr. Copeland invited all of us to England.”

Henry added, “We managed to come in too. How’s my grandson doing?”

Joe admits, “I miss you guys. I miss.”

Frank hugs his son, who starts to cry, he won’t admit it either. But he misses having his son in New York. Sure he calls, but it’s never fun when his son is here, far away from his family. According to what he was told. Joe is enjoying working as a Constable and often goes along with the Detective Inspectors to help when he wants to be a detective himself.

Joe calms down, “I’m sorry. I blame the hormones.” 

Henry points out, “Don’t be, that’s why your mother agreed to stay a week and then come back a week when the baby comes.”

Amelia joins in, “Thank and welcome to Holby City. I see you meet with my parents.”

Frank nods, “And I am his mother.”

Amelia nods, “He talks about you guys and really misses you guys.”

Danny joins in, “We miss him too. So let’s party.”

The party goes well as Amelia gets to know the Reagan clan and his nephews and nieces. Amelia loved talking with Erin and Linda. Linda mentioning how Danny knows what it’s like since he’s the one who had given birth to both their boys.

Jack is excited about his cousin and Amelia made sure to send plenty of pictures of the baby to them.

Linda wonders, “Boy or girl?”

Amelia admits, “Unknown, this baby is keep themselves surprise of being a boy or girl.”

Erin smiles, “Looks like this baby is wanting to surprise you.”

Amelia smiles, “Surprise Us. Surprise Everyone.”

Nikki wonders, “Will you breastfeed the baby Uncle Joe?”

Erin turns, “Nikki, there’s no need to nosey.”

Nikki shrugs, “It’s a legitimate question mom.”

Joe shakes it off, “It’s no prob and to answer your question Nikki. I’m is going to be the one to breastfeed the baby. Even if Amelia was pregnant with our baby, I’m still glad I can help somehow.”

Linda smiles, “Cool. I remember we were having breakfast at this diner. Danny was nursing Jack, but this couple started to disrespect Danny right in front of me and our baby. But was breastfeeding, so all he wanted was Danny’s milk. But still Danny pulls out his badge and tells them to keep going, he’s going to have them in handcuffs soon. They left after glaring at Danny.”

Amelia laughs, “Wow, those idiots did that?”

Erin sighs, “Yep, that and judge that Danny nursed Jack until he was two?”

Linda shakes her head, “Three.”

Amelia’s eyes widen, “Even with teeth Danny breastfed until then?”

Linda smirks, “Believe me, even he decided to stop at three because he commented it felt like he was breastfeeding a shark.”

The party was a success and both Joe and Amelia loved the gifts that is for their baby. Including the money, they will put in their baby’s account. That way the baby’s money will grow as they save money for their child.

Amelia decided to fold the clothes but comforted Joe after they saw the baby’s nursery room. It was perfect and wonderful. While she folded the clothes and let him sleep. The only thing left is for the baby to come. That and pretty much his gift for the baby. While getting that done, he secretly puts something in the suitcase to make sure it’s there.

But not something that Amelia can see just yet.

The next day, Joe looks and sighs, now all they need is for the baby to come and live in their new nursery. Both cradling his baby belly. Waiting for the baby to come.

* * *

Nine Months Pregnant to Birth.

Joe sighs, as he sits back doing his paperwork. Now he’s fully grounded back to his desk, he was stuck working there. It’s hard to get his belt on and be able to go on tour. For now the guys are giving him paperwork for him to work on.

He finished the last paper, while trying not to look at the calendar. Because the baby is five days overdue. Joe looks at his baby belly, wishing the baby would come. He’s not only tired from his pregnancy, but also from waking up early.

He rubs his eyes as he continued to right down the paperwork. Now he’s become the police’s secretary of paperwork. It was nice that they are able to let him do something despite the fact, that he should be on maternity leave.

It’s getting tiresome as he stretches his arms and starts to take a nap. The paperwork is done, so he might as well take a nap from working so hard. He yawns as Frankie comes in with coffee and water. While waiting, he notice that Joe has dark circles under his eyes and seems exhausted.

Joe opens his eyes to see a water on his desk. He nods his thanks to Frankie while getting a drink. Right now he’s glad the paperwork is finished.

Joe looks, “I need to turn this one into the Detective Inspector’s office.”

Frankie nods as he leaves to take the paperwork in. Happy that he is on his feet and while going upstairs, he notice that it seems pretty quiet. It’s nice to be able to enjoy working and relaxing.

Joe winced, these false contractions have been hitting a lot. This morning, they were not different. That’s the one thing he didn’t like about this pregnancy, was the false contractions. He didn’t want to mention to Amelia. He figures he can handle them on his own.

Then while going downstairs, he missed the step and landed on his tailbone. Cursing, he winced at the pain on his tailbone. Then managed to get up as he goes to get ready to go back to his desk. He winces as he goes back to sit down.

Frankie comes in, “Well it looks like we need to check something out. I checked with the Detective Inspector, it’s an easy tasks.”

Joe winces, but hides it as they leave the station and go to the person. While Frankie talking he notice Joe is wincing, this has been happening a lot. While talking to them.

Frankie finishes and then turns to Joe.

“You okay? You seem to wince a lot. I highly doubt you have false contractions.”

Joe winces, “I fell on my tailbone.”

Frankie thinks, “I think it put you into labor. How long were the contractions going on?”

Joe winces, “This morning, they were false. I think I’m going into labor.”

Frankie agrees, “I think so. Come on. Let’s call an ambulance.”

Joe shakes his head, “No this road, it’s nearly three miles.”

Frankie’s eyes widen.

“Are you nuts?”

Joe sighs, “Let’s start.”

Frankie sighs, but helps his partner as they walk to the hospital. They had to stop a few times for Joe to pant through the contractions. When he got to the hospital with Frankie. He ended up yelling in pain and falling to his knees.

Amelia runs over, “Baby, what’s wrong baby?”

Joe groans, “I think the fall put me in labor.”

Amelia helps him to a wheelchair, groaning, as Amelia takes him to his room. Frankie stands by and promises to tell their Detective Inspector what’s going on. Joe is taken to his room, where Amelia helps him out of his uniform and starts with his shirt and belt.

Joe winces, “Babe this hurts.”

Amelia kisses his forehead, “Babe. I’m so proud of you.”

Joe grunts, as he holds the side of the bed while Essie helps with the delivery of the baby. She puts on gloves and checks inside to see that Joe is dilated at seven centimeters.

Amelia is stunned, “Wow, how?”

Joe admits, “I had Frankie help me walk to the hospital.”

Amelia sighs, “Joe, really. Don’t try to be the macho man, please.”

Joe sobs, “I’ll try for now can we walk (He grunts) this baby is not coming fast enough.”

Joe winces as they walk back and forth to help. She switched with her mother, who helped Joe. Having had Amelia, he knows what Joe is going through. When he was finally able to sit on the bed and nap. While Joe naps, Amelia rubbed his arm.

She both excited and terrified, scared that they are getting closer to becoming parents. Then helps as winces while sleeping. Joe ended up waking up to feeling the bed wetter than before. He winces, his water has broken.

The baby is closer to coming.

Joe sobs as Essie checks his dilation. Her hand may hurt, but it’s nothing compared to pain of him giving birth.

Joe sobs, “This better works or just shoot me.”

Amelia tells him, “Breathe babe.”

Essie looks, “Okay on the next contraction, give me a big push.”

Joe screams as he starts to bear down, feeling the baby move to leave his body. Then pants and sobs as the contractions get more and more intense.

Essie watches as the baby continues to move.

Joe bears down as he screams and starts to feel the baby continue to leave his body. While pushing, he grunts in pain.

Essie looks, “Okay, I know this sucks, but pant otherwise you’re going to tear.”

Joe groans, “Really.”

He pants, forcing himself to not push, as he sobs, screaming as he feels the baby’s head leave his body. Then pants wanting to take a break, feeling his body get hot and sweat so much.

Amelia uses one hand to put a cloth in the cold water, wringing it out as she puts on his forehead.

Joe sobs, “This hurts so much. It’s so hot.”

Amelia kisses his hand, “You’re so close babe.”

Essie looks, “Okay, keep going.”

Joe grunts, bearing down hard, feeling the baby turn and get closer to leaving his body. Essie helps him by moving his hand to touch the baby’s face. Joe starts sobbing really hard feeling the baby that’s leaving his body. This is the little life that’s been living inside him and is now leaving his body.

Joe uses the last of strength as he screaming, pushing and feeling the baby leaves his body. Joe feels his body shake as he does the afterbirth.

Amelia sobs with Joe as their baby cries, not liking this and being forced out of their first home, which was Joe’s body. Amelia helps Joe after he gets checked and winces as is cleaned up. Joe holds onto Amelia as he is cleaned up and taken back to the bed that is clean. Then she helps him on the bed.

He winces as he waits for their baby to be brought in the blanket he made for their baby. Then he watches as a bundle is brought in and put in his arms. Joe couldn’t believe that this is their baby, who yawning and crying.

He moves the blanket aside to let his small body get in contact with his body. While keeping his head on his chest, Amelia looks, their baby is perfect and so cute. Their baby coos, calming down while laying his head down. Tried, but hungry as he starts gumming.

Amelia smiles, “You ready babe?”

Joe nods as he guides their baby, who misses, whines, twice as he bites down hard, causing Joe to wince.

Yep this baby is a bitter, while suckling and drinking his milk. Essie comes in.

She smiles, “Guess we were wrong?”

Amelia is scared, “What? What’s wrong with him?”

Essie quickly assures, “Nothing, it’s nothing earth shaking. I mean we thought girl. It turns out you both are the proud parents of baby boy.”

Joe holds their son’s finger.

Amelia gently rubs his cheek.

Their son.

He switches their baby, who bites as he latches on. Joe winces, yep their child is a bitter. Amelia then wonders one thing.

“What should we name him?”

Joe thinks, “I was think after my baby sister Janine, had she been a boy. Jamison would have been the name, Jamie for short.”

Amelia thinks, “Maybe Jamison Dominic Henry.”

Joe thinks and looks at Jamie, who is suckling, but holding his finger.

Joe adds, “Jamison Dominic Henry Chiltern.”

Amelia shakes her head, “Jamison Dominic Henry Chiltern Reagan, he’s your son too mommy.”

Joe smiles as he burps their son. Feeling exhausted as Dominic and Lofty come in to see their grandson. Jamie reaches with curious eyes.

Amelia brings him, “This is Jamie Reagan.”

Dominic holds him, “He’s so beautiful.”

Lofty holds his finger, “Hello Jamie, you’re grandparents are here to spoil you.”

Jamie ended up closing his eyes as Dominic rocks him to sleep. He cries at their grandson.

Dominic agrees, “We are spoiling him.”

Lofty says, “Right Treasure?”

Amelia and Joe are both asleep, exhausted. Lofty had made sure later on to take a picture of them. Jamie seems so quiet and looked at his grandparents and the world with his big blue eyes that have bits of hazel. Jamie was put on Joe’s chest, letting him hear his mommy’s heartbeats. While Amelia dreams of a unicorn. 

Lofty took another picture of them.

Lofty says, “Good luck Jamie.”

* * *

Epilogue One Year Old.

Joe Reagan was getting ready for his son’s birthday. He got the food ready so that way Amelia could sleep in. She had to work hard and right now Jamie is still sleeping. After getting the food ready for when it’s time to bake. He put them in the fridge.

Feeling exhausted, he went back to his side of the bed, then looks in the crib to see their son kicking and moving his legs in bed. Joe laughs in his head, that their son can’t stand still, not in the womb, or in bed.

Joe fell asleep.

Amelia wakes up to see that Joe is sleeping, poor guy was working and came home late. That’s why she made sure he had dinner and feed Jamie milk that Joe pumped and left for him. Jamie is such a sweet baby.

The problem is, is that Jamie is exploring the world with his mouth. Right now they are on poop duty. He managed to eat three dimes. They are lucky he didn’t put a whole dollar in his mouth. This was the American money Joe kept with him. That and the coins, for now, they have a forth one.

That’s why they keep giving Jamie vegetables and fruit. He loves apples and grapes. For now Jamie is climbing to his mother. While climbing, he gives his mother kisses and still keeps kissing. 

Amelia wakes up and gives a raspberry kisses to his belly. Causing Jamie to squeal with delight, as she carries him and gives him kisses.

“Happy Birthday Baby Boy.”

Jamie hugs, “Mommy’s birthday?”

Amelia points out, “No baby boy, you’re birthday.”

Jamie points to himself, “Why?”

She helps him as he uses his big boy potty. Then has the shower on, set to the perfect temperature, letting him splash and have fun. His first birthday is simple. Joe did wake up and started putting the food she prepared the night before.

Buying the pizza for later.

Getting the cake for the fridge. One extra for Jamie to eat, the other for the guest.

Decorations are done and for now, the guests are to come. They were bringing their own food, minus his mom, grandpa and siblings. While the food is cooking, he made their breakfast with pancakes and bacon.

While Jamie is playing, Amelia cleaned him and then turned off the water. Jamie pouted but loved it when he gets wrapped in the towel. Joe plans out, the lasagna will be put in later, the pizza is waiting to be ordered.

The cake is sitting in the fridge.

Amelia dresses Jamie in shorts, shirt and shoes. He looks around as she combs his hair. Then after that, puts him at his hip as they go downstairs.

Jamie sees his daddy.

“Daddy.”

Joe turns and gives Jamie a kiss on the cheek.

“How’s our birthday boy?”

Jamie pouts, “Num, nums.”

Joe sits them down, as he lets Jamie latch on, wincing, before it was without teeth, now with teeth.

Amelia smirks, “We could wean him.”

Joe whines, “If Danny could breastfeed Jack till three, so can I?”

Amelia shrugs, “Okay, for now the decorations are done?”

Joe nods, “Yep and the food is ready to go to the oven.”

Joe switches Jamie.

He finishes, then burps while eating a piece of his daddy’s pancake. Jamie doesn’t eat much after nursing from Joe.

Amelia thinks, “Pinata, is done. So all that’s left is to put the food in the oven, order the pizza and be prepared for the guests.”

Joe smiles, “Jamie is going to love to see more people.”

Later on as Joe put the lasagna in the oven, he felt tiny arms wrap around his leg tightly. Amelia kneels.

“Don’t you want to see my mom baby boy?”

Jamie cries, shaking his head quickly. That was the problem, Jamie didn’t like big crowds and would try to hide to get away. Joe looks and after putting the timer on. He picks up Jamie, who buries his face in his neck.

Joe thinks, “I’ll try to get him to say hi. Give mommy a kiss baby boy.”

Jamie hugs and kisses Amelia, who kisses his cheek, then continues with getting the food ready for the guest. When he got closer, Jamie started to cry, rubbing his eyes. Joe could see he’s getting tired.

Danny was sitting as Joe unbutton his shirt, letting Jamie latch on.

Joe groans, “Jamie not so rough peanut. I know you’re scared, but my pectoral are not chew toys.”

Joe pats his bottom.

Danny takes a sip of beer, “Believe me I said the same thing to Jack.”

Joe sighs, “For now I think Jamie is tired and needs a nap.”

Danny pats his back, “He looks so cute.”

Joe smiles, “He is, for now he’s passing three dimes.”

Danny whistles, “Wow.”

Joe nods.

Amelia comes in, “Mom and dad are currently helping cook, what’s going on with Jamie?”

Joe switches as Jamie bites again.

Joe winces, “My pectorals are apparently his teething toy.”

Amelia rubs his back, “Want me to take him upstairs.”

Joe shakes his head, “He’s fine, for now he’s getting close to sleeping.”

Amelia smiles and kisses Joe, who kisses back, then after that, the food is served as guest start to eat. Joe lets Jamie sleep with his small head on his chest, he runs his hand through his son’s hair. Dirty blonde like him.

Jamie makes noises while sleeping, and Amelia brings in food, both sharing as Jamie continues to nap. Until he woke up as Joe helps him to his highchair and then given the small blue birthday cake.

Amelia holds her phone as they sing to him.

Curious Jamie smashes the candle with his small palm. Joe had to take the candle away, he won’t let his son eat candle wax. Jamie then smashes his face in the cake, causing everyone to laugh.

After the cake was done, presents were given as Jamie runs around high on sugar until it was nighttime and after feeding him. Jamie was put to bed.

Joe goes next to Amelia.

“Why does he have to turn one today?”

Amelia rubs his arm, “I’m not sure. But the Doctor did tell me Jamie is a carrier.”

Joe thinks, “Like me.”

Amelia nods, “I passed that onto him.”

Joe assures, “We have plenty of time to worry when he gets older and starts dating. Making sure he uses protection to not get pregnant.”

Amelia nods, “Agreed.”

* * *

The End. 

I hope this alternative is okay. There might a few differences and I tried to keep it similar to the one with Amelia having the baby. I hope this is okay and again, if you enjoy this, please read, review and give kudos. If not, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

Let me know what you think of it.


End file.
